Elizabeth Ross
Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross is a cellular biologist, who is able to work with Bruce Banner on a cure for his "condition". She is the only daughter of renowned military general Thaddeus Ross and the ex-girlfriend of Banner. After the Hulk's creation, Bruce and Betty had to stop dating because of his transformation into the Hulk and his life on the run. Betty was among the many who died when Thanos completed the Infinity Gauntlet and wiped out half the life in the universe. However, five years later, she was resurrected by Bruce Banner via the Infinity Stones. Biography ''The Incredible Hulk Five years prior to the events of the Culver University battle, Betty was working at Culver University as a cellular biologist. She was Bruce Banner's girlfriend, and she was assisting him with the Gamma Pulse experiment that resulted in the unintentional creation of The Incredible Hulk. An accident in the lab caused Betty to be hurt and taken to the hospital. When she awoke, she found that Bruce had already left. Bruce later quit his job and left in search of a cure to his unwilling transformation. When Betty returned to work, General Ross had all of her work and data on the Gamma Pulse experiment taken away, but she had already made a back-up in case Bruce would ever come back. Bruce eventually returns to Culver University, but not with the intentions to meet her. She however sees him, and forces him to stay the night, and gives him the data he required. The next day before Bruce left, Leonard Samson informs Gen. Ross of his presence, a battle ensues after Bruce is forced to transfer into the Hulk. During the battle, Hulk is shown to connect with Betty at multiple levels, as he realizes that she is the only one not wanting to hurt him. This results in his anger increase when he sees Betty being pressurized by Army Soldiers. With the fight over, Betty goes near him, being the only one who was not hurt near his presence. Hulk ensures her safety when a helicopter crashes upon them, and takes her in the mountains, where upon gaining conscience, she connects with the Hulk someone had never before, involving sitting beside him and holding his hand. Due to his calmed condition, Hulk changes back to Bruce overnight. Later, the pair stays at a motel for some time, and sexual tensions follow, where Betty apparently wanted to have the connections with Bruce, but he pulled back, as it excited him to the level which might change him back into the Hulk. Leaving every traceable things behind, Betty sells her mother’s last remembrance; a necklace; for the pair to travel to New York, and meet Dr. Samuel Sterns (Mr. Blue), a close ally of Bruce. Bruce underestimates the track on him, and his email to Mr. Blue is tracked by S.H.I.E.L.D., who then responds to the U.S. Army and Gen. Ross. In New York, Dr. Sterns experiment an antidote on Bruce. During his transformed state, the Hulk is at the verge of destroying the laboratory, only to be controlled by Betty, whose interaction and soothing words to the Hulk makes him control his anger and change back to Bruce, their by, making the antidote work. U.S. Army intervenes, arrests Bruce and takes the pair back. On their way, Army Soldiers report them that the "Hulk" is in the streets. Gen. Ross, Bruce and Betty realize that he is Emil Blonsky. Bruce request Gen. Ross to let him try to stop him. A battle follows, in which The Hulk falls weak in front of a now improved Blonsky, only to beat him when Blonsky's action endanger Betty's life. After beating him, Hulk and Betty share a peaceful moment together, in which he calls her name, and then flees before getting arrested. Later, Bruce, now in hiding at Bella Cooper, British Columbia, manages to retain Betty's necklace and arranges it to be sent back to her. Avengers: Infinity War Due to the completion of Thanos' genocidal mission of collecting the 6 Infinity Stones, Betty was among many individuals who were killed along with half of all life in the universe. Avengers: Endgame 5 years later, Betty, along with all the other victims of the Decimation, was resurrected by Bruce Banner; via the Infinity Stones. Character traits Betty has the totally unique quality of being able to look at Hulk and still see Bruce. Everybody else sees this horrific force of rage, and she basically still keeps looking for her friend in there and she ultimately is the only one in the film who is able to connect with him by relating to him as Bruce. Relationships *Thaddeus Ross - Estranged father. *Bruce Banner/Hulk - Former love interest. *Leonard Samson - Former love interest. *Emil Blonsky/Abomination - Enemy. *Thanos - Killer; deceased. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **The Incredible Hulk'' (First appearance) - Liv Tyler *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture'' **''Fury's Big Week'' Behind the scenes *Liv Tyler immediately accepted the role of Betty without even reading the script, since she was a fan of the television series and was attracted by the love story in the movie. *In order to film the scenes between Betty and Hulk, actor Edward Norton would stand on a box in front of Liv Tyler, while a crewman held up a dummy head. *According to Liv Tyler, there were many schemes for making the scene where Hulk carries her away realistic. The original idea was to have her carried by a mechanical arm. Eventually she was carried by two men, to more accurately represent Hulk's width. Trivia *Betty is the only Pre-Avengers love interest not to be featured, or even mentioned, in The Avengers. Pepper Potts is featured in an extended cameo, Peggy Carter is featured in flashbacks and Jane Foster is shown on a S.H.I.E.L.D. screen to Thor Odinson by Agent Phil Coulson. *Jennifer Connelly played Betty Ross in The Hulk. Tyler worked with Connelly as sisters in 1997's Inventing the Abbotts. *The Russos confirmed that Betty was among the many casualties when Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet to wipe out half of every existing race. Gallery ''The Incredible Hulk'' Bettyliv.jpg BruceHidesFromBetty-IH.jpg Betty and Bruce in the Rain.jpg|Betty with Bruce Banner. 689px-Pretty Betty.jpg BruceBettyStroll-IH.jpg RunBettyRun-IH.jpg BRLT.jpg BettyWakesNextToBruce-IH.jpg BettyBruceNYC-IH.jpg BruceBettySternsOffice-IH.jpg|Bruce and Betty in Sterns' office incredible-hulk-betty-ross_480x270.jpg|Betty in Sam Sterns' lab. 19647428-19647432-large.jpg|Betty watches as Hulk fights Abomination. Betty facing Hulk.jpg|Hulk shares a moment with Betty before he departs. References See Also *Betty Ross //marvel.fandom.com/wiki/ Category:The Incredible Hulk characters Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Love interest Category:Secret keepers Category:Allies Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Revived